The Prop Shop:Article Template
The Article Template In an effort to make things easier here in the Prop Shop, a template has been assembled to make article writing easier. Simply copy the 'Empty Syntax' code below into your new article, fill in the blank space on the other side of the equals sign, and the code in the template will do the rest for you. It's just that easy! The following explains what each block of code is used for: * Empty Syntax - This is the default article code. Copy the code and tags into a new article page, fill in the relevant info on the right side of the equals sign, and the template will put the information in its proper place on the finished article. Not all of the tags are needed though, and most turn 'invisible' if no information is provided. The tags in 'Always Present Fields' however, are always visible, are considered to be imperative to the article. * Optional Fields - Self-explanatory. These fields are optional, and are not required to complete an article. However, the added information provided by these tags when added in is always appreciated. * Always Present Fields - These are the tags that appear on every article, regardless of whether information hs been added or not. An article is considered incomplete if these tags are not filled in (i.e. labeled a stub) The capitalized text on the right of the equals sign explains what information should go in that particular slot * Manual Overrides - These shouldn't be changed, as they put the appropriate labels on the article when the template is applied. * Notes - These are some reminders about what some of the tags in the template code do. Be sure to read it over! Empty Syntax (Standard Options) } | This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Article Template rect 0 0 20 20 Article Template desc none } | } | }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Official Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Aliases } }} } | Model } }} } | Version } }} } | } } }} } | Origin Universe }| } | } | }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[ }]]|[[Earth- }]]}} }}|}} }} } | Lead Designer } }} } | AdditionalDesigners } }} } | Place of Creation } }} } | Place of Destruction } }} } | Origin } }} } } | Characteristics Dimensions } }} } | Weight } }} } } | Owners Current Owner } }} } | Previous Owners } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | } | Unknown }} } | } }} } } | } | History of item is unknown. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * Appearances of * Item Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: } } | } | * None. }} Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Distinguish1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES | Model = MODEL | Version = VERSION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT APPEARED IN | LeadDesigner = LEAD DESIGNER | AdditionalDesigners = ADDITIONAL DESIGNERS | PlaceOfCreation = PLACE OF CREATION | PlaceOfDestruction = PLACE OF DESTRUCTION | Origin = ORIGIN | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Weight = WEIGHT | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | CurrentOwner = CURRENT OWNER | PreviousOwners = PREVIOUS OWNERS | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Notes * The article attaches to a category if it has the same name as the text entered in the 'Universe' field. (e.g. If 'Marvel' is typed into the 'Universe' field, the article will be placed in the 'Marvel' Category, if it exists.) * If 'unique' or 'Unique' are in the 'Model' field, the page will be categorized as 'Unique Items' * If magic, asgard, battlesuit or weapon are included in the Origin field, the page will be categorized as 'Magical Items', 'Asgardian Items', 'Battlesuits' or 'Weapons' respectively. }|nique}}|Category:Unique Items}} } | }- }}}=0|Expression}}| }|[[Category: }]]}}| }|[[Category:Earth- }]]}}}} }} }}}|magic}}|Category:Magical Items}} }}}|asgard}}|Category:Asgardian Items}} }}}|weapon}}|[[Category:Weapons]]}} }}}|battlesuit}}|[[Category:Battlesuits]]}} }}}|material}}|[[Category:Materials]]}} }|[[Category: }]]}} __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__